


Pierced

by leonheart2012



Series: Things I Shouldn't Waste My Time On [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy, Gavin's a big softie, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Gavin takes Nines to get their ears pierced, and maybe has other intentions...





	Pierced

Nines shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. “Will it...hurt?” He asked nervously, rubbing his hands together.

“No.” Gavin replied with a smile. “Besides, I thought android’s didn’t feel pain?”

“We...I’m not sure...” Nines replied. “If we can’t, then I’m afraid of it for no reason.”

Gavin shook his head. “More human every day...hey, it’ll be alright. I had a tongue piercing once. Now _that_ was painful. This won’t be anything more than a pinch.”

The lady who had introduced herself as Anna poked her head out of the room. “We’re ready for you now.” She said with a smile, ushering Nines and Gavin in, watching them both take a seat on the bed. “Ah, both getting one, are you?”

“Yeah. My left, his right.” Gavin said, feeling more than a little proud of himself for having this idea. Nines glared at him, probably angry that he sounded so excited. He compensated by threading their fingers together.

“You had piercings before?” She asked, getting the gun ready. Nines’ grip tightened.

“Heh. I have, but it’s Nines’ first time. He’s a little worried, I think.”

“You’re an asshole and I hate you.” Nines said tightly out of the corner of his mouth, making Gavin smile. He leaned over and pecked his cheek, also something that would redeem him in his lovers’ eyes. Nines was a sucker for affection and – though he’d never admit it – so was Gavin.

Anna laughed. “Well, how about we do you first, then?” She said to Gavin, stepping up and looking at his earlobes. “Which one was it again?”

“Left.”

She smiled again, leaning in closer, spotting the hole that had been there previously. “Did you want to use the same hole, or make another one?”

“Same one’s fine.” Gavin said with a shrug, and waited for the slight pinch. He contemplated toying with Nines, but he already looked like he might reboot, so he just waited it out. When it was done, he turned and nuzzled into Nines’ neck. “See. Barely felt a thing.”

Nines sighed and sat up straighter, breathing heavily as Anna came closer with...a marker pen?

“I’m just gonna mark the spot where the piercing’s gonna go.” She explained, leaning in closer. Using the tip of her nail, she pointed to a place at the centre of Nines’ lobe. “Here alright?”

“Yeah.” Nines said, his voice wavering a little.

She marked the spot and turned away again. “Don’t worry. I’ve had a few androids come in for piercings, and they all loved it afterwards. Some were nervous like you, but they said it hadn’t hurt at all.” She said soothingly as she lined herself up, squeezing, then pulling back. “Well?”

“That’s it?” Nines asked, his LED spinning yellow.

“Yep. You’re all done. I just need the hundred and twenty dollars, and then you’re all good to go.”

Gavin stood and paid her before taking Nines out of the store. “Thanks.” He called back.

Their next stop was the jewellers’. “Wait here, Nines. It’s a surprise.”

Nines had never seen Gavin’s face so red. He nodded, and then Gavin was retreating into the store. He came back after a minute or two, carrying a small bag.

“Okay. Home.” He said, leading Nines to their car.

  


When they got there, Gavin pushed Nines onto the couch. He pulled out three small velvet boxes, looking at the bottoms and arranging them in a specific order.

“Alright.” He said, taking a seat next to Nines. “Open the first one.” He pointed to the one on the left, a goofy smile on his face.

Nines did as asked, and found an earring in the shape of a triangle. It had a series of light blue stained diamonds, cut into tiny triangles. “Like on your uniform.” Gavin said, removing the earring from Nines’ ear and putting the other one in place.

Reaching over, Nines opened the second one, finding exactly what he’d been expecting; a cat with blue eyes. “And a cat for you. Of course.”

Nines did the same for Gavin that Gavin had done for him, smiling. “What’s the last one?”

Gavin blushed slightly, standing and taking the box. He took Nines’ hand and guided him to stand, then knelt down on one knee. “I wanted to ask...” He opened the box, revealing a silver band with the same patterning as the earring. “...if you’d marry me.”

“Of course I will.” Nines said, beaming down at him. “You’re such a romantic.”

“Shut up.” Gavin said, slipping the ring on and bringing Nines in for a kiss. “You bring it out of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little piece that came to me after seeing https://spillingcoffees.tumblr.com/post/177899475038/gav9  
> this picture. Please support the artist, it's really good.  
> Thanks for reading, guys, hope you have a nice day :)


End file.
